pokemonfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Gym Challenge (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |deck3= |deck3type= |deck4= |deck4type= |prevset=Gym Heroes|japrevset=Gym Heroes|japrevsetname=Gym Booster 1 |nextset=Neo Genesis|janextset=Neo Genesis|janextsetname=Gold, Silver, to a New World... }} Gym Challenge (japonès: ジム拡張第2弾 闇からの挑戦 Gym Booster 2: Challenge from the Darkness) és el nom de la setena expansió de Pokémon Trading Card Game. Se centra primordialment en uns dels líders de gimnàs de Kanto. Informació * Una extensió de , Gym 2 era basada en els restant Líders de Gimnàs de Kanto; Koga, Sabrina, Blaine, i Giovanni. * Gym Challenge va ser originalment planejat per ser llançat el 16 d'octubre en Nord Amèrica. Va ser passat al dia 7, i més tard al 16. Many Sears locations ended up releasing it on the 4th. *Dos cartes japoneses; Imakuni?'s Doduo i _____'s Chansey no foren llançades en l'expansió anglesa. Imakuni és un cantant de diverses cançons Pokémon només llançades en el Japó, so the exclusion of Imakuni?'s Doduo va ser principalment degut per evitar la confusió en els jugadors. També, as a "spoof" card that are never released outside of Japan, it had no place in a "serious" card set. The exclusion of _____'s Chansey was also due to one of the English TCG unwritten "rules" to not feature blank owner's Pokémon. The only exception is the promotional . Diversos *Hi hagueren diversos canvis artístics entre els lliuraments japonès i anglès a causa del fet que a algunes il·lustracions eren considerades "inapropiades" per Wizards. **La carta d'entrenador Misty's Tears era originalment a l'expansió Gym 1 del Japó, però en la seva contrapart anglesa no va ser llançada fins l'expansió Gym Challenge due to a required art change. The Japanese version was deemed unsuitable for younger players as it featured a "nude" Misty. **The Trainer card Sabrina's Gaze was changed because of the way she is drawn holding a Master Ball; almost as if she was giving the viewer "the finger". **La carta d'entrenador Koga's Ninja Trick va ser canviada of an omote manji, que podia ser confosa per l' Nazi http://www.pojo.com/CCQA/ErrorCards/110401.txt. Incidentally, the Japanese reprint of Koga's Ninja Trick removed the symbol following the English change. *The so-called "Common rares" did not make an appearance in Gym Challenge, unlike in . *Blaine's Arcanine, és la primera carta en feature a 120 attack damage, debuted in this set. *The Giovanni Theme Deck is the only Gym series Theme Deck that is based on two types. *Entire families of Kanto Pokémon that were left out of both Gym sets include / / , , / , / , , / , / , and, most noticeably, / / and . Also missing were / / (despite Erika having cards of their pre-evolutions), (despite Koga having cards of its pre-evolutions) and and (Lt. Surge had cards of Eevee and Jolteon). also did not receive a card in the English version of the sets. Despite all of these omissions, several Pokémon received multiple cards in the Gym Leader sets, particularly which received four cards altogether. Manolls temàtics Llançaments anglesos * * * * Llançaments japonesos * * Cal assenyalar que a les versions japoneses no apareix cap manoll basat en Koga ni en Giovanni. Posteriorment, no hi hagué cap versió hologràfica de la carta d'entrenador de Koga i no hi ha una versió no-hologràfica de la carta d'Entrenador de Giovanni en el conjunt japonès. Llista de cartes }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" Expansió anglesa Japanese expansion |}